Breakfast
by Karianasan
Summary: Everyday Story, The gang wakes up and has a breakfast together.


Based off a short RP, it was extended and added too. DaphFlamm helped with the ideas and helping me finish this at 4am in the morning. :yawn: Enjoy.

* * *

As the morning rolled in, daylight un-doubly came with it. Casting a few stray beams of light, the sun was able to squeeze past the curtains and land upon a sleeping form. As the lights danced upon the sleeper, it was just biding its time till the person rolled over into it's carefully laid trap. As the movement came, the slumbering person rolled right into the sunlight beam ambush. The light was cast right into the dozing person's eyes, waking them up from their content rest. With a yawn, fluttering lids fought the daylight as it shone as a wakeup alarm, a hand coming up to shield from the bright onslaught.

"Ugh…"

Came the witty response from the drowsy form upon the bed. The hand's fingers, parted to glare at the sunlight shining from the window. With another groan, the figure pushed up against the mattress only to be thrown off balance and rightly deposited on the floor.

**THUMP!**

"Ugh… Oh great, only awake a few minutes and I'm already Danger Prone." Came a grumble from what seemed mostly sheets, only a small part woman. In the night, during her slumbers Daphne had managed to get herself downrightly tangled in her blankets. Wiggling, she freed the other arm enough to prop herself upon the open hand, elbow to the floor to drum the other free hand upon the wooden floor. Pondering her situation, she looked over the knotted mess that was her blanket, herself and some of a sheet thrown in for extra aggravation. She went at the mess, trying to free herself when a voice came from above her.

"Need any help?"

Grinning from the doorway was Fred. It seemed the thumping she had created hitting the floor was enough to wake the guy up, if he hadn't been up already. He was in his Pajamas still, made up of a cotton pants and a nightshirt. Though thankfully he only wore these inside the house, since in Daphne's opinion, was a horrible color on him. And He-man was so 80's. Though it was impossible to get the guy to ditch them for the many pairs of pajama's she had bought him over the years. Looking at him upside down from the floor was making the blood rush to her head. It was making her dizzy, so the offer was going to be accepted.

"…Fine. Just get me out of here."

It took longer then they both thought, but soon the offending blanket and sheet were extracted and placed neatly on the bed. Daphne just wanted to throw them on, but Fred made quick work of folding them and placing them on her bed.

"Come on, I smell breakfast."

Commented Fred, giving the air a sniff. It was a wonder that Shaggy and Scooby seemed to be morning people. But then again, a reason to make food, they were an _anytime_ people. Daphne waited till Fred left the room, peering at the doorframe for a second before making her move. With a defiant push, the neatly placed blanket and sheet toppled to the side, where she would clean it up later when she was more awake and caffeinated. Grabbing a lavender robe, she moved in the way of the doorway to block Fred from seeing her morning revenge.

"Coming."

Shaking his head, he was pretty sure what she did. But it was her room after all. She didn't make a comment on his room; he left hers well enough alone. Wandering down a few steps ahead of her, Fred could smell the breakfast getting stronger. While his was a brisk and chipper walk, Daphne took longer, gripping the railing as she wobbled down it. It was clear who was a morning person out of the two of them. Reaching the swinging door, Fred like a proper gentleman held the door open for Daphne. She had wobbled, using the wall as a guide as she moved to the open door, but she had failed without proper caffeination to walk in a straight line and ended up headfirst into the doorframe.

**THUNK!**

Velma had gotten up only a bit earlier then Daphne or Fred, having not as hard of a time waking up as Daphne did, she had already made it to the kitchen where Shaggy and Scooby had occupied themselves making some breakfast. Though unable to wait, Velma had gone and made herself a small batch of cereal before the pancakes were made. Just to prolong her hunger and wake up a bit. The first Thud had not escaped the younger girls notice, but her mind was still waking up to fully acknowledge what had been the origin of the sound. With half of her cereal polished off, she was awake enough to set the kettle on the oven without burning her hand. As the small kettle set off on it's task of boiling, the more conscious Velma moved back to aim to finish the rest of her breakfast before it got TO soggy. It always tasted better when a crunch.

**_THUNK!_**

'_A crunch... Not a thunk... _' Velma absentmindedly thought as the sound had interrupted her concentration on her cereal. Dark eyes drifted to look about where the impact had occurred. Leaning her body, she peered at the door with curiosity and a small bit of morning, brain-fuzz confusion.

"Eh? Come in..." She muttered, addressing the door.

Flinching, Fred moved to grab Daphne's head. He guided her past the door frame and into the kitchen unharmed… Well anymore then she had already done. Looking over at Shaggy and Scooby, he tried to flag them down.

"COFFEE! BLACK! Stat boys! I think we're loosing her!" Fred joked, as Daphne glared from between strands of her hair.

"I will so hurt you later for this…" She grumbled. Fred grinned and wiggled a finger at her.

"Tsk tsk miss Grumpy no Coffee. No casting threats until after noon." Fred said with his ever-positive attitude that only came from a morning person. Even Velma groaned.

"…Come on. Just give the poor girl coffee and set her down." She felt bad for Daphne; it was to early even for her to pick on the girl. Since she wasn't even awake enough to compete with Fred, Shaggy and Scooby's chipper-ness in the morning.

"Like' Your no fun." Mock pouted Shaggy as he brought the Dark, and strong coffee over to Daphne, who had been placed near Velma at the kitchen table. The woman latched on to the coffee cup like a leech and started right at the hot liquid without even letting it time to cool.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up there. Your going to burn yourself doing that." Fred said making a move for the cup. But a glare from Daphne stopped him in his tracks. Liking to have his hand, he backed off, moving over to Shaggy and putting a hand to the side of his mouth to cover what he was saying.

"Note to self… No touchy coffee cup."

Shaggy nodded. "Yeah."

"…I heard that." Grumbled Daphne, as she downed another gulp. Velma was amazed that she didn't burn out her throat doing that. Velma finished off her cereal and she found herself looking over at her coffee addicted housemate as Fred joined Shaggy and Scooby with food. She forced herself, very hard to not laugh as she just realized the state in which Daphne's bed head had made the woman. Velma was not one to talk either, but her hair was shorter and much less mess to worry about.

With one cup down, She was more awake and feeling less grouchy then before. With a spine cracking stretch, she stood up and moved to pour herself another cup. The hot liquid fell readily to her cup, as she filled it nearly to the brim with another round of piping hot coffee. She moved carefully with the filled up, back to her seat, giving her hair a sleepy scratch. Which in turn just made the whole thing look worse. It was too much for Velma to bear as Daphne sat back down near her. Sipping her coffee, she brought the hand down; pulling the tangled mess into a state that was to hard for Velma to resist.

"Medusa lives..."

Came the still drowsy, but still sharp comment from curious observer. As the redhead looked her way in confusion, Velma mock shy-ed away from the possible view, drawing up a nearby napkin to hold as her shield.

"Nuuuu... I'll turn to stone!"

"Oh, how very funny," she grumbled, although smiling. She inhaled the scent of the brewing coffee and exhaled, which seemed more like a sigh. The first cup woke her up, and the second cup was settling in her usual personality. Though it took about cup 3 or 4, she forgot which, to be able to banter with Velma. Which she had not gotten around to yet? Holding up the nearby metal napkin holder, Daphne held up the reflective surface to show Velma herself.

"You're in no shape to talk, Gorgon."

"Har har." Velma chuckled, running a hand through her own bed mussed mess.

It was by this time the guys had finished getting the meal together and they started to bring the plates over. In the middle of the small circular table was a huge plate of pancakes, all-steaming with delicious goodness. Surrounding it was a bunch of different mini meals, like a small plate of French toast, coated in a rich layer of butter and dusted with a fine, but generous helping of cinnamon. The Waffles had each been precut into four pieces, and then set in front of a pile of various jellies. Strawberry, Blueberry, and blackberry were a few to be named. Vegetarian bacon had been placed beside its Vegetarian mate, Sausage upon another plate. Each had been drained of the grease so it was easier to handle as finger food. With just the right crispiness, a set of hash browns was set on the last plate. Accompanying this all was drinks of course. To each there own, Scooby had set out various pitchers with various drinks. Apple, Grape, Milk, Grape juice and orange sat in the cold section, with Daphne's black coffee now in easier reach. Also some hot water, cups and tea were set out for anyone else who might want it.

"Like, Dig in guys." Came the giddy invitation from Shaggy, since he sure was hungry making it, and he couldn't wait to get at the meal to eat it. Since eating it was the best part!

Clicking of plates and silverware, they each passed about the different plates to each other. Daphne passed the nearest set of bacon over to Fred, while she received her third cup from Velma that she had requested. Velma passed some hash browns, while searching for the Butter.

"It's over here." Came Shaggy, passing it to Scooby, to give to Velma. The Dane was successful at getting it to her, without spilling. His paws were more dexterous then most might figure.

"Thanks Scooby, Shaggy." She added while she smothered her waffles in butter and syrup.

"R'our Relcome Relma." Scooby said between mouthfuls, though it was less of a mess then one would figure for the Dane, or the act in itself. Sad to say, Shaggy and Scooby had mastered talking with their mouth full, not out of the kindness of being polite, but not to loose the food in talking. It was such a waste that way.

As the meal progressed, more food was downed and the meal went from less hunger rushed to more content polishing off. That's when conversation picked up.

"So… What is everyone doing today?" Came Fred, starting the ball rolling. He himself had not much planned and was wondering what everyone else had in mind. Maybe they would give him some idea.

"I was thinking of working in the garden." Came Shaggy, mouth less full before, but still at a mess of pancake. "… I found some flies and I wanted to bring them out there to Rex."

"Rex?" Came a questioned muffle from Daphne, gulping down some pancakes as well. Her fork hovering over one she had eye on before anyone else got it.

"Yeah, like Rex. My Dionaea." He nodded, holding up his fork adding to his statement. Fred looked over at him confused, then peered over at Velma.

"You were teaching him big words again, weren't you?" He joked. Velma raised up her hands in her defense.

"He learned that on his own. It's his Dionaea, or lame man's terms, Venus Fly Trap." Velma replied smartly, dodging a whap from Daphne for her mouth. She shot back a raspberry before she moved to eat more.

Shaggy beamed, for he loved Rex and his other carnivorous plants.

"Got to love a plant that loves to eat." He said with a smug grin. Scooby dumbly nodded with the statement, but most were unsure he was even playing attention to anything more then his meal.

"If you're going to work on the garden, feeding Rex and all them. I might join you and fix up that poor butterfly bush that got banged about last storm. I could use a bit time studying those few butterflies still floating about before fall fully hits us." Velma nodded, casting a look to the back window facing the backyard, but from this angle, there was little to see out of it.

"Ok, so that's what your up to, you doing anything today Daph?" Fred enquired to the Redhead still packing in the food. She had to hold up a finger to motion for a pause, before she was able to swallow the slightly bigger then she expected, bite she had taken. A few beats on her chest and a generous swig of her coffee helped the pancake go down for her to be able to speak again.

"Phew, too big. Er… Today? I'm not sure. I had nothing really planned. Why did you ask?" She took another swig of her coffee, downing the rest of the cup. She offered it to Velma for another refill as she watched Fred.

"Oh nothing. I had nothing planned and was dry on ideas. So I was wondering what you guys were doing and maybe I could think of something." He replied, giving his shoulders a shrug. Velma shook her head, refilled the cup and handed it back into the awaiting hand.

"…Well, I don't know. I was maybe thinking of pulling my camera out of hibernation. Maybe we can go to the park and shoot a few things if we are bored. I didn't have any other plans, but we can go do that." She paused for a second, and then grinned evilly. "And then when were done, we can stop back and take looooads of pictures of Velma." She taunted, knowing the other girl was not fond of cameras when it came of off a case. She could stand it on a mystery, but at home, she was camera shy. Velma shot her a look of fear.

"Don'tyouevendare." The girl slurred quickly, tensing up in a defensive form. Like a kitten being spooked. Laughing, Daphne held back her hands and waved them.

"There, there. I promise I won't. Sheesh Velma, and you guys think I drink to much coffee. She doesn't drink any and she's high strung."

Velma pouted, glaring at her plate and pushing what was left on it, around in circles. Her lower lip stuck out almost as far as the edge of her nose. Shaggy held up his hands, waving them in defeat.

"No… not the pout. Anything but the pout, spare us." Scooby snickered, knowing Shaggy was joking. That earned them a tight lipped glare from Velma, but she sighed and lightened up.

"I just don't like my picture taken." She murmured cutely down at the plate. She had a small blush at the idea, since she didn't mind people, but people in her home life was a different story.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise Daphne won't take any pictures of you while your working." Fred promised. "...That pout should come with a warning label." He commented under his breath, which earned a short glare from Velma.

"You say something?"

"I didn't say anything." Came Fred with the most innocent expression he could muster, which of course made him look even the guiltier with that look on his face.

As the short banter was going on, Shaggy's fork was hovering over a set of pancakes he had his eye on. As his fork came down, there came a clang as another fork fought for that same set of pancakes. With a determined look on his face, Shaggy looked up and found Daphne glaring back at him over the stack with a look of conviction.

"Mine." She uttered one word that made the room go hushed.

The whole room paused to watch the short silence battle as Daphne and Shaggy shifted their forks to try to get a better hold on the two pancakes skewered on the forks. The room was tense, no one wanted to move, less it would disturb the combatants…

**_BUURP!_**

Erupted a loud belch at the table, confusing all to find the source. They all turned to the Dane, who's paws covered the source of the disturbance. With a laugh, he apologized.

"Eh hee hee hee… Rorry…."

With the small diversion, Daphne took advantage of it and swiped the chosen pancakes away from Shaggy. This shocked the normally passive beatnik, but this means war.

"…Oh ho… You know what you're getting yourself into?" Shaggy challenged to Daphne. She grinned back.

"Bring it Norville." Daphne replied, a sly grin forming on her face. Sighing Velma shook her head as she looked over exasperated at Fred.

"You want to ref or shall I?" Fred gave it a thought, shrugged, and then placed a had over the pile of Pancakes.

"Each side is only allowed one fork. No bare hands. You have to clear the pancake's you have on your plate before moving on to the pile again. No time limit." Fred's hand wavered over the pile; a bit tiring to hold his hand over the pile from the angle he was sitting. Pulling up his hand signaled the battle. Each side dug in with enthusiasm, as forks clattered as they hit the plates under the pancakes. Velma and Fred moved to polish off what little side dishes were left, leaving the pancakes for the battle.

"So going to be working on the garden huh?" Came Fred from over the battlefield, finishing off some rather crunchy Bacon. Velma polished off a glass of grape juice as she placed the empty sausage plate on top of the waffle one by her.

"Yep, I want to touch up a few bushes and plants before fall really hits." She looked up to watch the pile of pancakes grow steadily lower.

"I hope that bush isn't to bad, from the storm like you said earlier." Fred said as he passed the rest of the French toast over to Scooby's awaiting mouth. He was jealous that Shaggy was getting all the pancakes, but he knew a battle was a battle and he wasn't allowed to interfere, even if he was hungry. So he was thankful for the leftovers Velma and Fred were passing to him.

"Nah, it didn't look to bad, I just wanted to mend it before fall. So maybe it would have time to fix itself again before it got too cold. But I'm not sure if it will have enough time if winter arrives as early as it did last year." She finished piling her stacks and got up to put them in the sink. Fred was right behind her; with Scooby trailing licking the plate he had cleaned off. It was then there was a large clang sound that rang out in the room. It seemed that Daphne and Shaggy were now fighting for the last pancake on the plate, with it clear that no one side had been winning. As the final pancake struggled over the plate, it was in no time that the pancake split in half, leaving half for each of them to eat.

"Tie!" Came Fred's decision, seeing as the last pancake had gone to them both. The looked over, nodded and then sighed into a heap in each their chairs.

"I'll…. I'll get you next time." Came a tired hand wag at Shaggy. He in turn puffed out, feeling full.

"You almost got me there." Came the content sigh from Shaggy. He loved feeling full after a good meal.

"And you know what you guys win?" Came Velma from behind them both. "You guys win a all expense paid trip for washing the dishes!" Her, Fred and Scooby all parted to wave their hands Vanna White style at the pile of dishes that had built up. Both of them groaned.

"Ughhh… Here we go again. Race you Shaggy to finish the dishes."

"You're like' on Daph. Lead the way."


End file.
